


5 Times Steve Changed The Timeline (+1 Time He Didn't)

by roe87



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Captain America Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nomad Steve Rogers, Old Married Couple, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon Fix-It, Rescue Missions, Spoilers, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: It starts in 1970 when Steve returns the Tesseract to SHIELD, and puts together an elite team of heroes to go rescue Bucky from Hydra.But, Steve figures, why stop there?(Spoilers for Avengers endgame)





	5 Times Steve Changed The Timeline (+1 Time He Didn't)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aromo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aromo/gifts).



> *Deadpool voice* "Just fixing the timeline!" :D
> 
> ~
> 
> EDIT: I've edited this since posting and also expanded the first Bucky scene, because hey, more Bucky is good, right? ^.^  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~

 

 

 

_**(1) Peggy, 1970** _

 

Steve saved the Tesseract for last, and when he got back to the SHIELD compound in 1970, he went straight to Peggy's office.

"Peggy," he started, as she whirled around and pulled out her gun. "Don't shoot, it's me."

Peggy stared at him, gun still aimed squarely at his head.

Steve waited calmly, hands out to show he was unarmed. "Peggy," he said, softer this time, "it's me. I'm sorry it took me so long to get here."

Peggy didn't waver, but a muscle in her cheek twitched.

"Prove it," she said.

Steve nodded, and smiled wistfully. "When we first met on my first day back at Camp Lehigh, you knocked out this idiot called Gilmore Hodge. He deserved it. And, back then, I didn't know what Fondue meant, and I want to apologise for that and what I... uh, thought it meant."

Peggy lowered her gun. "Steve?" she whispered, eyes watering up.

"Yeah, Peggy." He smiled. "It's me, and I'm sorry to bust in like this, but I really need your help."

She smiled back, and re-holstered her gun. "That sounds like the Steve I know."

 

 

~

 

_**(2) Bucky** _

 

 

 

Howard Stark flew them to Siberia in one of his own planes.

Peggy had suggested keeping this mission off of SHIELD files, once Steve had explained what he needed to do.

Peggy herself was in combat gear with reinforced armor, armed and holding a Stark automatic rifle on her lap. Steve was dressed much the same, with a domino mask over his face to hide his identity. He didn't have his shield either, as in this timeline it was still buried in the ice with the past him, but Stark had given him another shield that was part vibranium: it wasn't the shield Steve was used to, but he'd work with it. As long as it deflected bullets, it would help.

Steve glanced at Peggy and shared a smile. "I kinda wish the Commandos could've joined us," he said.

She smiled back, her eyes creasing up with a couple lines that were new to Steve. "They would have, gladly," she said, "but the less disruptions to the timeline we make, the better."

"I know." Steve looked across the small jet, where Hank Pym and Janet Van Dyne were seated opposite, wearing their Ant Man and Wasp costumes, helmets cradled in their laps. "I think we're gonna be just fine."

"Can I offer anyone some refreshments?" Mister Jarvis asked, walking down the plane and carrying a tray of teacups.

"Oh, I could murder a cup of tea," Peggy said, reaching for a cup. "Thank you, Mister Jarvis."

"My pleasure, Miss Carter," Jarvis said, then corrected himself, "I mean, Mrs. Carter."

"I'm quite happy with Director Carter," Peggy said, sipping at her tea. She smiled at Jarvis fondly.

"Of course, Director Carter," Jarvis amended.

"You didn't take your husband's name?" Steve asked her.

Peggy shrugged. "I like mine just fine."

"I'm keeping my name," Janet said with a grin, then nudged her fiance with her elbow. "No offence, honey."

Hank shrugged. "I don't mind."

Over the intercom, Howard's voice spoke up. "Nearing the drop point. I'll circle within radio range, and be ready to pick you up when the mission is complete."

"Copy that," Peggy said, and nodded to Steve. "Let's go get Sergeant Barnes, and," she added, fixing him with a firm look, "don't even _think_ about jumping out early this time."

Steve grinned. "I won't, trust me."

"Where have I heard that before," Peggy sighed, as she strapped a parachute to her back. "Ready to bail out, team."

"Yes, ma'am," Hank said, as he and Janet got into position by the door. "You ready, honey?" he said to Janet, before he pulled his helmet on.

"Ready," Janet confirmed, tucking her ponytail away and putting her helmet on. The wings on her back appeared as she did a quick flight check. "Good to go!"

Steve put on his own parachute and got into position. He adjusted the utility belt on his waist, with one padded pocket containing the Tesseract.

"Testing Comms," he said, and pulled on his helmet. He got ready to open the door. "Howard, we're in position."

"Nearing the drop point," Howard's voice replied, "in three, two––"

Steve pulled open the plane's door, and the wind rushed in. "Go!" he shouted, as they all dived out together.

They had to freefall through the white clouds before they spotted their target.

"There!" Steve shouted around the biting wind. "That tall tower! If we go in from the roof, Bucky and the rest of Hydra should be right below it!"

"I can get us in," Hank's voice said over Comms. "Janet, can you get me over there?"

"Sure can!" Wasp's wings starting to buzz as she twisted the dial on her belt.

Ant Man touched his belt too, and they both shrank down to size.

"Good luck!" Peggy told them. "Steve, open your parachute."

"Copy!" Steve grabbed his cord and pulled at the same time Peggy did. Their parachutes released and they were yanked higher into the air as their descent slowed.

And they had a fantastic view of Ant Man appearing in giant form to rip the roof clean off the tower.

"Front door is wide open," Hank reported. "But I can't hold this size much longer."

"Shrink back," Steve told him. "We have the element of surprise now."

"Janet and I will head inside," Hank replied.

Then Ant Man shrank down and disappeared from view. Peggy got ready with her rifle, and used the pulleys on her parachute to aim for the now open tower below.

Steve followed her, and pulled out his own gun. "They're all Hydra," he reminded his team as they began shooting. "Everyone except Sergeant Barnes, and he's the only one with a metal arm."

"Copy!" Janet's voice said. "We're on the lower level now, and they're freaking out big time."

"There's a whole bunch of cold tanks too," Hank added, "with people inside, just like you said."

"Do not let them wake up the super soldiers," Steve ordered. "Take out all the Hydra agents, now."

"On it, Cap," Janet replied.

Peggy reached the rim of the tower first and opened fire as she descended. Steve followed her in, and they landed inside the tower on the metal platforms, shrugging off their parachutes.

Peering down the shaft below, Steve heard gunfire and saw only Hydra operatives being taken down by invisible opponents: Ant Man and Wasp in tiny form.

"Ready?" Peggy asked, taking a cable from her belt and securing it to a metal rail.

Steve smiled, and did the same. "Let's go get him."

They dropped down the shaft together, firing their guns to pick off any Hydra agents still standing.

When their feet hit the ground, Steve saw the passed out bodies of dozens of Hydra agents littering the floor, with Ant Man and Wasp nowhere in sight.

"I think I found Barnes," Janet's voice said over Comms. "He's in a different room, and they're opening his tank now."

"Steve, go!" Peggy ordered, hoisting her rifle. "We'll cover you."

"Right." Steve removed the wire from his belt, held his shield up and ran. "Wasp, where am I headed?"

"Make a right exit," she replied, as Steve smashed his way through a dozen more Hydra agents in the hallway, knocking them down. "Down the hall, big chamber on the left."

"I'm here," he said, bursting into the room.

_Bucky. I'm here._

The chamber was dark, and the only Hydra agents there were already knocked out on the floor. Wasp appeared in regular size in front of the large cold tank that was slowly opening.

"I couldn't stop them in time," she said.

"No, it's okay," Steve told her. "It's him."

And it was. _Bucky_.

As the tank opened up, cold air blowing out, Steve saw that Bucky was hooked up to pipes and and wires, with his eyes starting to blink open.

"We have to get him out of there," Steve said.

"You better hurry," Hank's voice said, "we got more agents incoming. I'm gonna hold them off."

Steve climbed his way onto the tank, and started removing the restraints and tubes from Bucky. "Hey, buddy, can you hear me? It's gonna be okay," he said, and gently removed the gas mask from around Bucky's face.

Bucky's blue eyes fluttered then fixed on Steve, his eyelashes dusted with ice and cold. "Bucky," Steve tried, but Bucky drew his metal arm back and punched Steve, hard.

Steve was thrown back with the force, sliding across the floor. He cursed under his breath, and got up again.

"Bucky, it's me," he tried.

But it wasn't Bucky, it was the Winter Soldier now, and he pulled the last of the tubes off himself and broke out of his containment.

He must've still been cold, as his movements were jerky and stiff. His knee wobbled, and before he could advance on Steve again he half collapsed to the floor.

"Steve?" Janet said warily, circling him.

"It's okay," Steve said, and took the Tesseract from his belt. "Bucky, it's me, pal. It's Steve."

The Winter Soldier looked up at him with no recognition in his eyes. Steve saw fear there too.

"Bucky..." Steve held the Tesseract in his hand, channelling his intent through it. " _Remember who you are._ "

The Tesseract flashed once, and Bucky cried out in pain, hands clutching at his head. He curled in on himself, huddled on the floor.

"Did it work?" Janet whispered, still in defensive position.

Steve motioned for her to stand down, and he put the Tesseract away. "Bucky?" he said gently, getting down on one knee. "Do you remember me?"

The Soldier raised his head, eyes wide and raking over Steve like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"St-steve?" he gasped, daring to reach out with his metal hand.

Steve felt tears prick his eyes, but he smiled back. "Yeah, buddy. Yeah, it's me. We've come to get you outta here."

"And we better move quick," Peggy's voice said, "because I've set explosives and I'm about to blow this place to Kingdom come."

"Then let's go," Hank said, appearing before them in regular size.

Steve took Bucky's metal hand, and helped him to stand. "I've got you, Bucky. I've got you."

 

 

 

 

 

~

 

_**(3) Natasha, 1988** _

 

 

"Intel reports confirm that they moved the Widow school," Peggy said, pointing to the projection on the wall. "The one we found just after the war was long abandoned, and they moved operations to here, and here." She highlighted spots on the map of Russia.

She addressed the room, consisting of Steve, Bucky, Howard, Hank and Janet. "As soon as we find Steve's target, we get out fast and let SHIELD move in to take over clean-up. The less people know what we're doing, the better. Suit up. We leave in thirty minutes."

Steve turned to Bucky and whispered lowly, "You okay?"

"Yeah." Bucky looked at him with a weak smile. "Bit nervous, but it'll pass."

Steve reached over and laid his hand on Bucky's metal one, squeezing gently. "I'll be right there beside you."

Bucky smiled again. "I know."

 

They air dropped into Russia, and found the Black Widow school.

Bucky had assisted with the Intel gathering, as he had some memories of the schools from being used as a Widow tutor for Hydra.

They used smoke grenades first, engineered by Howard at Steve's request: a smoke that would only stun anyone who breathed it in and make them sleepy, with no long term affects.

Gas masks on, Steve and his team moved into the school.

They cuffed and restrained any adult operatives they found, moving quickly down corridors and into what seemed like dorm rooms filled with small kids.

When they found a four year old red-haired girl handcuffed to a bed much like the other kids were, Steve was called to verify her.

No one else in this time would've known her, but Steve knew he'd recognise that face anywhere.

"Hello," he said softly in Russian. "Hello, Natasha."

The little girl looked up at him with big worried eyes, but she didn't move. Steve gently uncuffed her, as Bucky and Peggy watched his six. Little Natasha didn't struggle, so Steve picked her up and set her on his hip.

"It's gonna be okay," he told her, as they took her out of the school. "It's all gonna be okay."

 

~

 

_**(4) Sokovia, 1998** _

 

 

"We haven't been on one of your time missions in a while," Bucky mused, scratching at his beard.

He had a beard, as did Steve. It was easier to hide their identities that way. Bucky's hair was still long, as was Steve's now, and they tied it up when they went on missions.

"Yeah, it's been a hot minute," Steve agreed, grinning at his partner. "After this, we can take a vacation."

"I like the sound of that," Bucky said. "Where to?"

Steve smiled. "You won't have heard of it, but I promise it's great."

They got off the plane in Sokovia dressed as tourists, and rented a car to take them to the city center.

It was hot, and they had the windows rolled down. Bucky had to wear long sleeves to disguise his metal arm, but he seemed content enough, leaning his elbow on the window and drumming his fingers to the pop song on the radio.

"Eastern European music is so upbeat," Steve said.

"Sure is." Bucky smiled. "Think your plan will work?"

"Well, they seemed pretty interested in the email Stark sent," Steve replied. "So, fingers crossed."

 

They arrived at the Maximoff house, and knocked on the door.

The parents greeted them and invited them inside, and when Steve saw little Wanda and little Pietro he couldn't help a smile.

"Mrs. and Mr. Maximoff," Steve began, grinning happily, "the Stark internship program is very interested in the talents of your two gifted children, Wanda and Pietro..."

Steve opened up the briefcase of leaflets to go along with his presentation. If the family agreed to relocate to New York, Stark Industries would take on Pietro as an athlete and Wanda in a STEM research program.

The package was set up to be tempting, with a beautiful new home awaiting them in New York City, and guaranteed college placements for Wanda and Pietro.

Though the Maximoff parents couldn't quite believe it, they did agree to relocate and have their kids enrol on the program.

Steve was thrilled, and called Jarvis to let him know, so he could arrange for a car and movers to be sent for the family the next day.

They'd fly out tomorrow too, years before the bombs would've been dropped on their house.

Though Steve hoped for no bombs at all, because he'd talked with Howard and Peggy about SHIELD and Hydra, and they'd all been working on that over the years to minimise casualties and stop terrible events from happening.

"So, that went well," Bucky said, as they left the Maximoff house.

"Yep." Steve slipped on his sunglasses as they got in the car. "Now we go get some dinner, change, then go find Strucker so I can punch him, hard."

Bucky laughed. "This guy ticked you off that much?"

"All of Hydra does. Not as much as Pierce, though."

"Oh, that guy Peggy took down?"

"Yep. Asshole."

"I never met him," Bucky said.

Steve smiled at that. "Not now, you didn't."

 

 

~

 

_**(5) Wakanda, 1999** _

 

 

"We probably should've shaved before we went on safari," Bucky complained, stroking his beard.

Steve laughed, driving their small rented jeep across the border to Wakanda. "Quit whining, a bit of sun will be good for you."

"Tell that to my metal arm," Bucky said, holding his hand up. It was flesh color, a silicone sleeve designed by Howard that Bucky could wear to blend in.

"We'll get you a parasol," Steve promised. "I won't let my best guy overheat, don't worry."

Bucky began to laugh, then stopped as he spotted something up ahead. "Uh, Steve. Those villagers are coming toward us."

"I thought they would." Steve stopped the engine, and got out of the jeep.

Bucky followed his lead, but Steve gestured for him to hang back while he walked forward with his hands up.

"You're trespassing," one of the villagers said, as they watched Steve warily. Their cloaks concealed weapons of vibranium, Steve knew.

"Sorry to arrive unannounced," he replied, "but I have a private message for King T'Chaka. We never met, but a long time ago, I considered his son, Prince T'Challa, a friend. General Okoye, too."

The border tribesmen looked at each other, unsure, but it seemed enough that they allowed Steve and Bucky to cross into their village, while they relayed the information to, Steve hoped, someone in charge.

Steve couldn't understand their language, so all he could do was wait. He noticed Bucky watching a little herd of goats nearby hopping around and munching on grass.

Steve smiled, and went to stand next to him. "You like the goats?" he asked.

Bucky looked at him, then shrugged. "I haven't seen baby ones before. Look how bouncy they are."

"Yeah, they are pretty bouncy," Steve agreed, and remembered that time back in Wakanda in the old timeline where one of Bucky's baby goats had decided to headbutt Steve in the leg, repeatedly. The little shit.

Steve smiled at the memory.

"We got company," Bucky said, gesturing up ahead.

Steve looked, and was relieved to see T'Challa himself walking toward them, with Okoye and two more Dora Milaje by his side.

"That your guy?" Bucky asked quietly, as they moved to face their visitors.

"No, that's his son," Steve replied. "Follow my lead."

When the Wakandans approached they looked much younger than Steve remembered: maybe in their early twenties. They still carried themselves exactly the same, and Steve bowed his head. "Your highness. General."

Okoye raised a sceptical eyebrow. " _General?_ "

Steve realised his guff: Okoye must not be the General yet. "Sorry. I, um. It's a long story."

T'Challa looked like he was mildly amused by this. "What message do you have for us?" he asked.

"It's for King T'Chaka," Steve said, taking out the small envelope from his pocket. "It's information to protect himself at a future event, if it still happens, and the less eyes that see it, the better, really."

T'Challa shared a look with Okoye, before looking back to Steve. "And how did Captain America come into possession of such Intel?"

Steve smiled crookedly. "The beard didn't help much, huh?"

"We know who you are," T'Challa said. "You were scanned the moment you entered Wakanda, but we also know that the original Captain America was lost somewhere in the ocean in 1945."

"That's me, too," Steve assured him. "I'm just from a different timeline."

"If that is true," Okoye cut in, "should you really be sharing information that could change our future?"

"Trust me," Steve said, "we've had these debates, a lot, and the only reason my team interfered with time to begin with was to save a helluva lot of people, including yourselves and Wakanda. In the future, we become friends. So, please." He offered the envelope out. "Will you pass this onto King T'Chaka, and let him decide if he wants to open it or not?"

"Like in Back to the Future," Bucky chimed in.

T'Challa huffed a small laugh, and reached for the envelope. "Luckily for you, that is my father's favorite movie." He turned the envelope over his in hands, then offered it back to Steve. "Very well, but you may give it to him yourself. Come with us."

"Uh, sure!" Steve shot Bucky a smile. "C'mon, Buck! You're gonna love this place."

 

 

 

 

 

 

~ 

 

_**(+1) The Right Partner** _

 

 

 

 

"If we're staying here a while," Bucky said, as they took a stroll around a little village, "I might ask if there's somewhere I can learn to cook Wakandan cuisine, because that curry we ate last night was amazing."

"Sounds good," Steve said, smiling at him. "You're a much better cook than I am."

"Don't have to tell me that," Bucky laughed.

Steve took Bucky's hand, and led the way past fields and wildflowers to a small lake. Little huts stood in the nearest field, with kids running about playing games and calling to each other.

It was just as Steve remembered it the first time he'd visited Bucky here, after Shuri had helped him.

Shuri wasn't alive yet, Steve had discovered: wouldn't be born until next year.

Bucky was looking out to the water, admiring the view or maybe deep in contemplation. Steve didn't want to interrupt, but he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Buck, there's something I want to ask you..."

Bucky turned to him, a smile already on his face. "Is it about your beard?"

"What, no," Steve laughed, shaking his head. "I'm keeping the beard. No, this is... about us."

"Oh." Bucky looked down to where Steve was clasping their hands together. "Okay?"

"Remember I talked about taking a vacation?" Steve said. "I meant here in Wakanda. I think you'd be happy here, Buck. I already talked to Okoye and T'Challa, and I'll work with them as a sort of consultant if they need me, but I'm gonna stay here with you. We can take it easy, have some downtime. Or whatever you need."

Bucky swallowed, and nodded his head. "I know you burned that Hydra book, but... I still worry, sometimes. When I go on missions, that I could turn back into... him."

"I know, Buck." Steve held Bucky's hands tight. "But you won't. Not ever again. You've been doing good all this time, right? Since the Tesseract helped you remember?"

"Yeah, it helped." Bucky nodded, and let out a shaky exhale. "So... we'll stay here?" he asked, looking up at Steve. "For a bit?"

"For as long as you want." Steve smiled back. "I don't have anywhere to be for quite a while yet."

Bucky huffed a laugh. "You're well past retirement age, you know."

"Oh, it's not a mission. It's just somewhere I have to be to pass something on to a friend."

"Cryptic."

"You'll see," Steve promised, "in the meantime, we're both here, and there's nowhere I'd rather be. This spot, right here, is where I asked you to marry me the first time around."

Bucky's eyes went wide. "You... what?"

Steve grinned and, still holding Bucky's hand, slowly got down on one knee. "James Buchanan Barnes, will you marry me?"

"You have to ask?" Bucky choked out, smiling down at him. "I would, you know I would, but... we can't, we're guys."

"It gets legalised in a few years," Steve told him. "And, it's already legal in Wakanda. T'Challa said he'll marry us, if we want."

"Holy shit," Bucky breathed.

"I know, right?" Steve smiled happily. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Bucky. Married or not, I'll always be by your side."

"Let's get married, then," Bucky said, and pulled Steve up to standing. Steve grinned and wrapped his arms around his man.

"I was hoping you would," he murmured, pressing a kiss to Bucky's cheek. "I love you, jerk."

"I love you, too, punk. 'Till the end of the line."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Yes, in the comics, Steve uses the Tesseract to restore Bucky's memories.
> 
> I'm totally obsessed with Steve's 1970 Avengers team now ^.^ 
> 
> I am on [tumblr](http://jro616.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/jro616).


End file.
